EMW Lethal Lottery 2013
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Quinton "Rampage" Jackson © vs. Zangief EMW World Women's Championship Bustice © vs. Claire Bennett Lethal Lottery Tournament First Round Matches; Winner will get an EMW World Heavyweight Title Shot at Fight For Survival. Duke Nukem & Jason David Frank vs. Ken Shamrock & "The Huntington Beach Bad Boy" Tito Ortiz Bobby Lashley & Hugo vs. Scott Pilgrim & Shawn Daivari Carl "CJ" Johnson & Shawn Wayans vs. Chris Brown & ??? "The Beast" Bob Sapp & Goldar vs. Sean "Sweet" Johnson & Marlon Wayans Lethal Lottery Starlets Tournament First Round Matches; Winner will get an EMW World Women's Title Shot at Fight For Survival. Megan Fox & Olivia Munn vs. Kelly K. Blank & Kiki Dewynter Jessica Alba & Shaundi vs. Crimson Viper & "The Future Legend" Melissa Anderson Sonya Blade & Jill Valentine vs. Riley Steele & Jenna Haze Gina Carano & Faith Lehane vs. Angelina Love & Viola Dewynter Results *4. In the final moments of the match, Fox got Blank in Megan's Vice. Kiki entered the ring to make the save but then smiled and laughed then went back to her corner letting Fox continue with the hold and forcing Blank to tap out. *8. While Carano had Dewynter in the Conviction, Angelina Love went to break it up but then smiled and then left the ring, leaving Dewynter to be locked in the hold and to the eventual tap out as payback to what Kiki Dewynter did with Kelly K. Blank earlier tonight. *9. Lethal & Brown won the match via disqualification when Goldar continues to pummel Jay Lethal and refused the referee's 5 Count. After the match, Sapp gets in Goldar's face and the two men brawled to the outside and had to be restrained by Security Officials and other referees. *11. In the final moments of the match, Duke hits Lashley with the Nuke-lear Bomb but then Frank blind tagged himself in and stole the pin from Duke. After the match, both Duke and Frank brawled in the ring then Frank went for the Superman Punch but Duke counters and then hits Frank with a Big Boot and Frank rolled out to the outside. Duke then looks down at Frank as Frank looked at Duke holding his right cheek with an angered look on his face as both men will face off along with Jay Lethal and Chris Brown in the Lethal Lottery Finals. *13. The match originally ended when Zangief pinned Jackson after Blitz tripped Jackson as he was suplexing Zangief back to the ring and then Blitz hanged onto Jackson's leg to prevent Jackson from kicking out. But then EMW General Manager Al Bundy arrived and informed Nick Patrick what happened and then Patrick not only restarted the match but ejected Blitz from ringside. *14. It was then announced that Shaundi was chosen as a replacement for Gina Carano by order of the EMW Board Of Directors. *15. After the match, Rampage enters the ring and then both men have a staredown and then Jackson holds up the title belt at Nukem. *16. After the match, EMW Starlets Champion Megan Fox makes her way to the ring. Fox and Bustice then have a staredown and both women look to go at it but then Fox extends her hand to Bustice and then Bustice accepts her handshake but then Fox drags Bustice to her and says, "Fight For Survival...You are not getting MY record!" Fox then leaves the ring and blows a kiss to Bustice then leaves and Bustice looks on and then looks at the EMW World Women's title as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *EMW Owner Theo Clardy make some huge announcements to the fans and the first announcement was that the first EMW ShowTime of 2013 will take place on Wednesday, January 30 from the Amway Arena in Orlando, Florida and the first EMW Starlets of 2013 will take place Friday, February 1st from the Tampa Bay Times Forum in Tampa, Florida. The second announcement was that during the off-season, Bobby Spade informed him that he is retired from commentating and would focus on his work at SnJ. Wade Needam is also stepped down from commentating but is still apart of Extreme Madness Wrestling and is now EMW's President of Talent Relations. He had some time to look up possible candidates and look for a broadcast team that can fill the shoes of Wade & Spade. After him and Wade talk about the candidates, there were two people that fit the bill like a glove and those two was none other than Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond from Celebrity Deathmatch. *Catwoman asked Clardy to join the EMW Starlets Roster and Clardy accepted her offer after saying something very seductive to him. He told her that her first match will happen on the season premiere of Starlets. Both Clardy and Catwoman shook hands then Catwoman leaves and then Clardy tries to look at his watch but then realizes that it's gone and then realized that Catwoman took his watch. *It was announced Ronda Rousey was going to take a break from EMW to prepare for her first ever UFC Fight as she takes on Liz Carmouche in the first ever Women's UFC Bout for the UFC Women's Bantamweight Championship. *Kelly Kapowski made her EMW debut during an interview with Noah Antwiler and told him that her plans here to revive the careers of Saved By The Bell by leading them to the top and on top of that gave them a little makeover. She also told him that she revealed the new and improved Saved By The Bell on the season premiere of ShowTime and assure everyone that they will be the NEXT Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Champions. *Backstage, Duke Nukem was seen warming up until he was approached by his Lethal Lottery partner EMW International Champion Jason David Frank. The two men had a staredown and then Duke talks to Frank. Duke asked Frank what the hell do you want? and Frank answered him back by saying that he just wanted to say that we make one hell of a team earlier tonight and I hope we do the same in the Semi-Finals. Duke told that he is exactly right by working well as a team, but if Frank ever thinks of crossing him and his chance at regaining the EMW World Heavyweight Championship...he wished to whatever god he worships that he didn't! *Gina Carano was laid out backstage and looks to be put on a table. Then the camera pans to see Saints Row (Shaundi & Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter)) looking down at the fallen Gina Carano. Then they looked off camera then the camera pans to that direction to reveal it's Poison. Poison looked at Saints Row with a smile then takes a wad of cash out of her cleavage and then pays the members of Saints Row. Saints Row then leaves and then Poison looked down at Carano. She said to her that looks like you can't make it to the Lethal Lottery Finals...Such a shame. Poison then and leaves as EMTs rush over to check on Carano. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013